Messos Myonel (3.5e Environment)
=Messos Myonel= Most travelers to Messos Myonel (who survive the experience) describe it as a wondrous glory of the raw power of nature, all while being simultaneously crushed from all sides, cooked or frozen (depending on day or night), melted by acid, pelted by volcanic hail, blown around by windstorms and exposed to toxic gas. Messos Myonel is certainly a world of extremes, and for that, living on the world must be done so with protection and caution. The planet is surrounded by a densely thick gaseous atmosphere. The air is thick and heavy, and rife with toxic gases, being highly acidic and sulfurous. During the day, when the heat of the star Olum beats down on the surface, evaporating the seas, the sky becomes hazy and orange. The bright light during the day lends a luminous hazy quality. At night, when the twelve moons hang above, and the frigid chill sweeps over the land, the sky becomes a deep purple, with the horizons showing signs of blues, greens, reds and oranges. The landscape itself is jagged, pocked and worn. Mountains surge up from the constant eruption of volcanoes. Wind and acid carve out deep valleys line with extensive caverns. Geysers surge up, leaving forests of stone pillars and mists. Fog banks swirl about, settling into lowland areas. Lakes and rivers and oceans freeze over at night and begin to evaporate away during the day. Great glassy crystals jut from the rocks, ever growing and breaking down, falling to the sands. Weather is greatly dependent on the time of day. At sunrise, a flash of light begins to burn the air, quickly heating the land and stirring up storms of foggy vapors and dust. As the star Olum rises higher in the sky, great winds whip up, the watery pools evaporate, reducing visibility. Thunderous storms swell, releasing their fury in cracks of lightning. By midday, the planet is burning hot. Storms and winds sweep about the land. The heat causes the ground to fissure, releasing steams of vapor and geysers of acid. In some areas, volcanic surges of magma reach the surface and flow in rivers or burst in explosions, sending molten rock and dust high into the air. These volcanic areas are nearly always surrounded by lightning storms during the day. With all the minerals in the air, and the heat and pressure, crystals grow rapidly. As evening approaches, the air cools, dropping torrential storms of acid rain. Winds whip across the land. The lakes and oceans begin to fill again, seeping into the cracks of the land. Mud and dust form thick clay beds of acidic mire. When Olum sets, the temperature quickly drops, freezing the acidic lakes and rivers at the surface. The heated land underneath retains enough heat to prevent a solid freeze. Gusts of wind and geysers begin to settle into an eerie calm, occasionally broken by distant cracking of stone and ice, or the eruption of a volcano. At night, the sky offers a hazy view of the twelve moons that orbit Messos Myonel. The Moons of Messos Myonel The moons of Messos Myonel are collectively known as "The Twelve Eyes" and represent virtues and values important to the appilons. They are presented here in order of closest to farthest from the planet. - Community: A smaller cratered moon swirled with gold, bronze and faint purplish hues. The closest moon to Messos Myonel, appearing the largest in the sky. Sawt represents the value of community. Named for Wstoha, an ancient appilon community dedicated to survival and protection that lasted for ages until it finally disbanded during a volcanic eruption. The survivors of the disaster split and settled elsewhere, forming new communities. - Beauty and Love: Smallest of the moons of Messos Myonel, it is grayish blue with a slight oblong shape, appearing to wobble in the sky as it orbits. This mesmerizingly slow wobble is said to entrance those who look upon it, as well as focus their thoughts of family and friends. As such, it represents the values of beauty and love, being named for the Pylox (the language of appilons) word for love and beauty. - Endurance: An average-sized gray moon with dark craters and mountainous peaks. Shows no signs of active volcanic activity, though, the landscape suggests that it once was tectonically active. Nguns represents the appilon value of endurance. Named from the old name of mountains, Nguns orbits Messos Myonel the quickest of all the twelve eyes. - Change: The third largest moon, Eyian certainly lives up to its name as the moon of change. Mostly blackish with faded yellow speckles, great craters and vast deserts of rusty red, the moon also has a thick oxygen-rich atmosphere, small red stained oceans and blooms of micro-organisms. These blooms periodically change the color of the moon itself, giving it an appearance of green-ish yellow in the atmosphere, or perhaps a bloom of reddish-orange, or even spots of blue-green. High atmosphere clouds seem to protect the moon, lending to wisps of white. Combined with the color filtering effects of the Messos Myonel atmosphere, Eyian rarely looks the same from day to day. - Empathy: The fourth largest of the twelve eyes, this reddish moon is covered in iron oxide dust and large boulders from meteor strikes. Besyf represents the value of empathy. The moon is named for the appilon hero from epic poetry. Besyf was a great noble figure, with a gleaming shell and a kind soul which never wavered against any obstacle. A great storm heard of these things and challenged Besyf with its rage. Besyf stood staunch against the storm, but still the storm lashed, sending bolts of lightning, hail, pounding wind and searing acid rains to wear Besyf down. The storm's rage continued to grow as Besyf remained, and even began to speak. Besyf said "Storm, I feel what you feel. Your rage is my rage. So long as such malice runs through you, you shall never defeat me." The storm got a clever plan, and cleared its heart of its rage to remove the strength Besyf had taken, but as the storm did, it faded away. Besyf stood, a hero who defeated a storm by understanding how it felt. - Wishes and Dreams: This brownish-grayish moon which shines brightly marked with craters is the fifth largest of the eyes of Messos Myonel. Iadod represents the appilon value of wishes and dreams. Iadod is named for the folk hero who, in ages past, spoke with the moon. The moon, a giver of wishes, grew restless and lonely, desiring to seek out and explore. As the moon orbited Messos Myonel, all it could do is watch and grant wishes, but it did not feel nor did it care for those that it brought happiness to. Iadod took out its own spirit and offered it to the moon so that the moon could search itself, quest for enlightenment and have its own dreams and wishes. So, Iadod and the moon became one. It is said that Iadod will still grant wishes to those in need. - Strength: A hazy yellowish-brown moon. Meviped is the largest of the moons of Messos Myonel and holds a very thin atmosphere. It is a sulfur-rich world with large deposits of calcium and aluminum, much like Messos Myonel itself. Meviped is given to represents the appilon value of strength. Named for a stout soldier. This soldier fought on the front lines of a battle against a group of separatists who had severed their ties with the Anagii. Meviped was taken captive and set to be executed at the full moon. When his execution time came, the last of his squadron of troops, Meviped struggled against his captors, but was overpowered and thrown into a volcano. Meviped called upon the power of his people and his fallen comrades and survived. He climbed from the belly of the volcano, burning with rage, and defeated the separatists. - Wisdom: The second largest moon, it shines dimly brown, speckled with flecks of white and orange. Like Meviped, it also has a thin atmosphere. As the heat of the star Olum hits its surface, the moon seems to awaken with geysers and volcanic activity, sending up plumes of ash, gas and fire. Represents the value of wisdom that the appilons prize. Named for the folk hero, Watod, who had said he would only ever give the answers to the great questions of life just once. Many folks approached him, pleading for his wisdom, and never would he give in and tell. One day, years later, a great and powerful glowing being approached before him and demanded Watod reveal the answers to life to him, or he would damn him for all eternity to loneliness and despair. Watod quickly began scribbling in the answers to the great questions of life in the sand. However, the great and powerful glowing being could not read what he had written, and the winds quickly erased the words. The great glowing being, enraged, cursed Watod anyhow. Watod however, called upon the Anagii, and saved itself. So, in the end, the great answers in life are learned, not given. - Prophecy: An average reddish-orange moon with dark-banded surface striations caused by volcanic ash. Tefiso's core is hot and molten, lending it to active bursts of volcanic activity with dormant periods in between. This moon represents the value of prophecy and foretelling the future. Tefiso is also known as "the naming eye" and is often looked to as a focus when appilons are born. - Siblings of Knowledge: A pair of small brownish-orange pock-marked moons, they orbit near each other. They represent the value of knowledge. Each is amed for one of the legendary siblings who were said to have first harmonized magic and gained true understanding and sentience. Ortaaka is said to be the prime ortshell and agiaaka is the prime agiishell. From their connection, the Anagii is said to have been born. - Mystery: Farthest from Messos Myonel, it is the second smallest moon, glowing a hazy orange with specks of white. Stablu also orbits Messos Myonel the slowest. The moon represents the appilon value of mystery and is named for the hermit who sent itself to search the stars for answers, knowing that it is mysteries, the great quests and questions in life, that drive appilons forward. Olum System The Olum System consists of the star, Olum, five planets and twenty-two moons. : The star shines its radiant burning light upon the world of Messos Myonel. While Messos Myonel is much farther from its star than most earth-like worlds, Olum is a yellow star approximately four times the diameter of sun-like stars. Appilons attribute the values of energy and magic to Olum, as its presence fills their world with scorching heat and blinding radiance. : A small world constantly aflame with molten stone. It orbits the closest to Olum and has no moons or atmosphere. It glows brightly in the dark sky as if it were a star, though, this is due to the world being almost entirely molten. Appilons refer to Citos as "the little star", as if it were a child of Olum. : Much like Citos, Tewanos is a barren fiery world, though larger than Messos Myonel. It also has no moons or atmosphere. Tewanos is referred to as "the brute" by the appilons, in a jovial context, as Tewanos is seen as a guardian and protector. : Farther out from Olum orbits the only planet in the system known to harbor life. It also has the most moons. : The closest planet to Messos Myonel is the most earth-like of the worlds in the Olum system. It has one moon, Evos Adda, and even has an atmosphere and water. However, Evos Adnatte is frozen over, appearing to be a hazy blue-white speck in the skies of Messos Myonel. Appilons attribute Evos Adnatte to the "lost parent", forever searching the sky for children lost to time. : Farthest out among the planets is the gas giant Geblum, a hazy orange world with a great ring of dust and debris. It has 9 moons, some nearly as large as smaller planets such as Citos. These moons are to faint to be seen by appilons and, while they are aware of them, have never been named or studied. Gelbum is attributed by the appilons as "the watcher" and its moons as spying servants. : Out past Geblum is a great ring of asteroids, frozen shards, gas and dust. Appilons typically refer to it as "the outer ring" and only know of it through ancient tales and divinations. Traits Planar Traits As Messos Myonel is located on the Material Plane, it is connected to the Astral Plane as well as coterminous and coexistent to the Plane of Shadow and coexistent to the Ethereal Plane. * Elemental Dominance: In general, Messos Myonel has no elemental dominance. However, certain areas at certain times of day may have elemental dominance traits. * Energy Dominance: No energy dominant traits. * Alignment Trait: Mildly neutral-aligned. * Magic Trait: Normal. Physical Traits * Gravity: Messos Myonel has normal gravity, however, it has high atmospheric pressure. * : The air is so thick with weight that it hinders activity. The pressure is much more intense than normal. As a result, Strength and Dexterity-based checks incur a –2 circumstance penalty, as do all attack rolls. Weapon range increments impose a -4 penalty (instead of -2 per increment). Creatures with 11 or less Constitution are subject to 2 points of Constitution ability burn from the pressure. This ability burn does not heal while in an area of high pressure. * Time: Time flows normally, however, days are longer than normal, and years are shorter, closer to its star, Olum. A day lasts 36 hours. Year is 211 of their days (316.5 days by a 24 hour/day cycle). * Size: The planet is just a bit larger than an earth-like world. However, it rotates slowly, lending to normal gravity conditions. * Morphic: Alterable Morphic. Weather Traits Messos Myonel lacks seasons, but experiences great changes in weather each day. The following table gives a general idea of the environment at any given time of day. The following environmental hazards can happen at any time of day: Blinding Flare of Olum, Cave-in, Geyser Field, Hailstorm, Hidden Crevasses, High Pressure Wells, Quake, Thermal Wave, Volcanic Eruption, Volcanic Storm. Inhabitants Messos Myonel sports a fair amount of life considering the conditions of the planet, however, these creatures share most of the same basic structure: strong rubbery flesh, rotational symmetry, tendrils and usually a hard shell. In addition, they possess capable sensory organs and the ability to survive in their given conditions. Fauna Most of the terrestrial area of Messos Myonel is barren, save for a few species adapted to living on land. Most of the seas are populated by free-swimming wormlike creatures. Appilons: The only sentient species of native fauna. Appilons are divided into two castes, agiishells who are smaller and adept with magic and the ortshells who are stout and rugged. Battleheads: The top predator on Messos Myonel, they hunt stray appilons and any other prey worth catching. Highly aggressive, they exhibit tactical reasoning beyond what their intelligence might suggest, always being careful to attack clever appilons, retreating to tend to wounds, or tracking prey across long distances with their keen senses. They employ their powerful pincers, dead magic zones and ambush tactics, singling out foes. Battleheads often lurk in sand, but occasionally, packs rove caves in search of food. Like all complex life on Messos Myonel, they can feed off of minerals and microorganisms to sustain themselves, but prefer meat. Flotsam Squidworms: A widespread life-form resembling a flatworm with four long tendrils around its mouth. They burrow in mud, eat mud, and reproduce. During the heat of the day and the chill of the night, they form protective slime resin cocoons. Flotsam squidworms are typically a dull brown color with light patterning. Some varieties range in the yellows and purples. Aquatic Squidworms: These squidworms have taken to oceanic life, free-swimming in the deeper waters, coming to the surface at night. Most squidworms are tiny or smaller, but some varieties reach medium size. Colonial Extremophiles: Some microorganisms band together to form colonial organisms, becoming oozes. These oozes are most common underground or in aquatic areas. Huck Limpets: Tiny, hard-shelled creatures that feed off muck and microorganism blooms. Limpets are often raised by appilons as pets. About once a year, a limpet spits out a small pearl, which are occasionally used for bartering and currency. Barnacles: Much like limpets, barnacles are tiny and hard-shelled. However, barnacles cement themselves to rock surfaces under water, filtering minerals or trapping even smaller prey with their long tendrils. Cones: Cones are large, shelled aquatic creatures that live in the depths of the oceans. They swim freely, fairly docile, scavenging and filter feeding with fan-like tendrils. Cones resemble appilons in basic shape, however, cones are quite unintelligent and sport a varying number of tendrils, in the range of 20-30. Cones also possess a head-like node that surrounds their powerful beak and syphons jets of water for propulsion. Elementals: While Messos Myonel has no direct connection to the elemental planes, the planet does have a stable population of various free-roaming elementals, mostly earth and air elementals. Flora Technically, all the producer organisms on Messos Myonel are microorganisms, however, there are several species of non-mobile shelled creatures with root-like structures, commonly referred to as armorpods. These creatures secrete acids and bore into the stone, slowly making small holes and eventually tunnels beneath them that they grow into. They are generally avoided, as they emit a piercing sound when disturbed, as well as taste particularly foul if eaten. Microorganisms : A common microorganism that flourishes in the open acidic waters of Messos Myonel's lakes and oceans. It is so common, that its often difficult to tell muddy water from rust bloom rich water. The microorganism stains much of the world's waters, lending the oceans the color of rust (which becomes darker as the day goes on and the concentration of rust bloom thickens). Rust bloom acts to filter out sunlight, keeping the seas below in constant darkness. It is a staple food for filter-feeding aquatic organisms. : A common microorganism that grows in colonies that form long, hairlike filaments. It prefers moist areas and a lot of sunlight and heat. Typically, it is most common around geysers and steam vents. It shimmers and waves in the harsh winds on Messos Myonel like golden grass. It retains a pliable structure when dry. Much of the local fauna feeds on gold bloom. : A fairly rare and poisonous microorganism that prefers to grow in areas with crystals. It stunts crystal growth and formation, feeding off of the same base minerals, forming clusters of red coral-like growths. If struck by electrical shock, it bursts into an airborne cloud, becoming an inhaled poison. Carbuncle bloom attacks the muscles and joints, preventing fine motor movement. : A common microorganism that grows in great colonies of spongy mats, sticking to itself. It prefers areas of liquid, growing wildly at opportune times when temperatures are hottest and mud and silt is available. If its water source dries up, so does it, forming flaky crusts that blow off into the wind waiting to be rejuvenated. : A fairly rare and poisonous microorganism that grows in thin sheets underground on cave walls. If disturbed, by sensing vibrations nearby within 10 feet, it detaches itself from the wall and forms a toxic cloud in the air, becoming an inhaled poison. Silver mist is a neurotoxin and impairs natural instinct and judgement. : A fairly rare and mildly toxic microorganism that uses long cellular fibers (much like cilia) to stay airborne, collecting in great quantities in upper atmosphere clouds as well as rolling fog banks. If inhaled, it is known to cause fatigue as well as temporary discoloration. The green toxin seeps into the body, readily taking root in soft tissues and skin. This discoloration remains for 1d4 × 10 hours. Movement and Combat See High Pressure above. In addition to pressure, weather often plays a large part in inhibiting movement and combat, though, this varies wildly dependent upon the weather at hand. Features of the Planet The following features are prevalent on Messos Myonel. The planet may support other features as well, not limited to the following. Crystal Forests The daytime atmosphere of Messos Myonel is highly conducive to the growth of crystals. The high pressure, heat and ready availability of base materials allows these crystals to grow at a steady rate, creating entire forests made of jagged crystal. While these crystal forests range in color from dirty browns, ambers and grays, there are forests of greens and greenish-blues. These forests often cover several square miles of area and grow to heights of around fifty feet. Dense areas of crystal forest are difficult terrain (movement reduced by half) and visibility is reduced to 20 feet. Eroded Canyons With the daily acid rain, great canyons are eroded, leaving great gouges in the landscape, some of which may be several thousand feet deep and hundreds of miles long. Eroded canyons are a common and prevalent feature of Messos Myonel, and are more common in areas of relative volcanic stability, giving them the time they need to become great landmarks. Most eroded canyons are shallower, in the range of a hundred feet deep with a river at the bottom and entrances to caves from where acidic water had seeped through the cracks in the bedrock and slowly bored tunnels, intersecting with the canyons. Canyon rivers dry up during the day, flood in the evening, and freeze at night. Clay, sand and silt often line the bottoms of these canyons, as the constant eroding of the landscape brings mineral deposits which gradually make their way downstream to oceans and lakes. Evaporating Seas and Lakes The seas of Messos Myonel are mostly fairly shallow, with an average depth of 6,000 feet and a maximum depth of 4 miles in undersea canyons. The heat of the day heats up the waters to boiling and evaporates large portions, dropping sea levels by a hundred feet and exposing large amounts of clay and mineral sludge to the baking heat of the day. Shallower lakes are often turned into muddy mires by late morning and flat and cracked flats by midday. In the evening, great floods of rain refill the oceans and lakes, brining with it more mud and clay. At night, shallow lakes freeze completely, while the oceans freeze less, as it acts as a thermal buffer. Deep oceanic levels have surprisingly low acidity, but remarkably high pressure and a fairly stable temperatures. Many microorganisms float freely in the depths as well as other forms of multicellular lifeforms. Geyser Fields A lot of water and acid seeps into cracks and fissures in the bedrock of Messos Myonel, creating vast underground, rivers, lakes and reservoirs. These liquid channels occasionally intersect with volcanic activity, such as volcanic fissures and crustal hot spots, resulting in the formation of geysers on the surface, as the superheated fluids are pressurized and explode periodically in vents of steam. Large fields of geysers are a fairly common sight, with the amount of volcanic activity on the planet, stretching for miles. Microorganisms such as rust blooms, gold blooms and black blooms thrive on the conditions around these geysers. Geyser Pillar Forests Some geysers are formed from the intersection of muddy deposits, and as they erupt, they deposit their minerals in tubular shafts, much like volcanoes. Over time, it leads to the formation of geyser pillars, tall stone chimneys reaching as high as 100 feet. Geyser fields take on an appearance much like a misty forest. Being one of the few places with moisture during the heat of the day and the chill of the night, geyser pillar forests support a wide abundance of microorganisms, limpets and barnacles. Tectonic Mountains Messos Myonel has a highly fluid tectonic state, where mountains and tectonic valleys are formed much like on most other terrestrial worlds. However, Messos Myonel supports tectonic mountains in great abundance. Volcanic Mountains Many of the mountains on Messos Myonel are also formed by volcanic activity, usually along crustal divides and crustal weak spots. Volcanoes are a common sight, and the planet experiences regular and frequent volcanic eruptions, however, most of these eruptions are on a small scale. These eruptions bring gemstones like emeralds and diamonds to the surface, which form readily in the high pressure and high heat conditions of Messos Myonel. Sandy Wastes The winds constantly wear away stone, breaking it down to sand and dust. This sand gathers in great desert wastelands, devoid of most all life forms. Stretching for hundreds of miles, these wastelands often appear far inland or near mountains. Eroded Caves The caves of Messos Myonel span nearly the whole world, running shallow and deep. Some flood while others remain dry, and most remain fairly stable in temperature. This makes them ideal homes and refuges for communities of appilons seeking a safe haven. Deep caves support life near mineral rich warm-spots. The Ark Of all the landscape of Messos Myonel, the Ark is far and beyond the most alien, having been part of the landscape since before any appilon can recall, and all attempts to divine its age or where it came from fail. Nearly 100 yards tall and roughly 300 yards long, it most resembles a great ridged stone ovoid. Arcs and spires jut from it's surface. Pieces of the ark float around it, unmoving. Some of it's shape is curved and organic in appearance, while other parts are angled and artificial. The ark remains, untouched by the weather or time. Winds fail near it, and no storm rains upon it or the wasteland surrounding it. The Ark and its roughly thousand yards of wasteland are unaffected by the ever-changing ravages of the world. Time itself even flows wrong around it for those brave enough to enter its midst. Those brave enough to venture near it report having felt a sense of overwhelming dread in its presence. Many appilons have speculated on what it might truly be with no clear resolve. Some believe it is the casket of a god, or perhaps a sleeping chamber. Others feel its power is too great and that it must be some sort of ancient engine or weapon. Rumors speculate that it is a vessel that travels though the void of space, a godly wonder, an eternal monument or some great dormant creature. The Ark exhibits the following traits on its surrounding. * Time: The wastes around the Ark are subject to Fast Flowing Time. One minute on the material plane equals 1 round in the wastelands around the ark. In the presence of the Ark itself, within 50 feet, the time trait becomes Fast Flowing Time. 10 minutes on the material plane equals 1 round in the presence of the Ark. * Morphic: Static Morphic. Environmental Hazards Messos Myonel is host to a wide array of planetary dangers and hazards. Listed below are a few possible common hazards. Mutable CR Environmental Hazards: Allows a CR to be listed to the following environmental hazards without a set CR. Damage dealt by the hazard, as well as save and check DCs scale as noted below. While mostly uninteresting in themselves (make a save or check, maybe take damage, move on), these hazards are to allow extra options and increased difficulty for combat encounters. The CR generated by this is not particularly accurate, but it is a jumping-off point for DMs to get an idea with a listed framework of content and effects. Damage Effect: Hazards with a listed Damage Effect deal 1d6 of that type of damage per CR. Check DC: Hazards with a listed DC have a DC equal to 10 plus its CR. Acid Fog Description: A slowly rolling bank of discolored fog that burns. Area of Effect: Varies. Typical cloud spreads in 100-foot radius, 40 feet high. Moves 5 feet a round. Damage Effect: Acid (Ex): All targets in area, no save. Duration: 1d4 × 10 minutes. Special: The acidic vapor obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. A creature 5 feet away has concealment (20% miss chance). Creatures farther away have total concealment (50% miss chance and the attacker cannot use sight to locate the target). A moderate wind (11+ mph), such as from a gust of wind spell, moves the fog 20 feet a round. A strong wind (21+ mph) moves the fog 40 feet in 1 round. A fireball, flame strike, or similar spell burns away the fog in the explosive or fiery spell’s area. A wall of fire burns away the fog in the area into which it deals damage. Acid Rain Description: A heavy downpour of acidic rain. Area of Effect: Landscape wide area exposed to the sky. Damage Effect: Acid (Ex): All targets in area, no save. Duration: 2d4 hours. Special: Reduces visibility ranges by half. A –4 penalty on Listen, Spot and Search checks as well as Ranged weapon attack rolls. Automatically extinguishes unprotected flames. Acid Storm Description: A heavy downpour of acidic rain with strong winds and electrical discharges that roll through the air. Area of Effect: Landscape wide area exposed to the sky. Damage Effect: Acid (Ex): All targets in area, no save. Electrical Discharge (Ex): All targets subject to 10% discharge chance per minute, Reflex save for half damage. Duration: 1d4 hours. Special: Sight obscured beyond 5 feet. Creatures 5 feet away have concealment (20% miss chance). A –6 penalty on Listen, Spot and Search checks as well as Ranged weapon attack rolls. Automatically extinguishes unprotected flames. Protected flames (such as lanterns) have a 50% chance of being extinguished. Acid Flashflood Description: A wave of acid waters and mud washes over the land quickly, sweeping things away. Area of Effect: Landscape wide area exposed to the sky. Likely in caves after rain as well in eroded canyons. Damage Effect: Acid (Ex): All targets in area, no save. Bull Rush: Huge and smaller targets in area. Targets must make Strength Checks. The flashflood gains a +8 bonus. Failure of 10 or more results in being swept away (knocked prone and moved 30 feet downstream in fast-moving waters). Duration:''1 round for initial hit, then fast-moving waters for 2d4 × 10 minutes. ''Special: Targets who are aware of the coming waters gain a +2 circumstance bonus if they are able to take a stable footing. 5 skill ranks in Balance also grants a +2 competence bonus to the check. Acid Mudslide Description: A wave of muddy acid rolls over the land, engulfing everything in its path. Area of Effect: Landscape wide area exposed to the sky. Likely in caves after rain as well in eroded canyons. Damage Effect: Acid (Ex): All targets in area, no save. Bull Rush: Huge and smaller targets in area. Targets must make Strength Checks. The flashflood gains a +8 bonus. Failure of 10 or more results in being swept away (knocked prone and moved 30 feet downstream in fast-moving waters). Swim DCs increase by 10. Targets take an additional 1d6 bludgeoning damage every round while caught in the mudslide. Duration: 1 round for initial hit, then fast-moving waters for 1d4 × 10 minutes. Special: Targets who are aware of the coming waters gain a +2 circumstance bonus if they are able to take a stable footing. 5 skill ranks in Balance also grants a +2 competence bonus to the check. Blinding Flare of Olum Description: The clouds open momentarily and the haze clears, exposing the area below to the full force of Olum's blinding rays. Area of Effect: Landscape wide area exposed to the sky. Damage Effect: Blinding Fire (Ex): Fire damage and dazzling to all targets, no save. Targets must also make a Fortitude save or become permanently blinded. Duration: 1 round. Cave-in Description: Sections of cave crack and crumble, dropping stones down on those below. Area of Effect: Varies. Typically a 20 × 20 square foot area Damage Effect: Bludgeoning damage to all in area. Reflex save for half damage. Duration: 1d2 rounds. Special: The collapsing stone creates a cloud of dust that lasts 2d4 rounds. The dust obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. A creature 5 feet away has concealment (20% miss chance). Creatures farther away have total concealment (50% miss chance and the attacker cannot use sight to locate the target). Geyser Field Description: An open expanse where jets of superheated water burst from the ground. Area of Effect: Varies. Typical geyser field spreads over a 1000 × 1000 square foot area. Bursts typically shoot 40 feet up into the air. Damage Effect: Boiling Burst (Ex): 1/minute, all targets in the area must roll a percentile a result of 10% or less and they are targeted by a geyser burst. Reflex save for half damage. Duration: Geyser Fields constantly erupt, day and night. Special: A hazy mist and a hissing sound hangs constantly on a geyser field, incurring a –2 penalty on Listen, Spot and Search checks. Some geysers are acidic. Substitute half of the fire damage dealt for acid damage for acidic geysers. Hailstorm Description: Pellets of ice or volcanic stone shower down from the sky. Area of Effect: Landscape wide area exposed to the sky. Ice only occurs in the evening or at night. Volcanic hail occurs near volcanoes. Damage Effect: 50% chance each round of being hit. Reflex save for half damage. Duration: 1d4 minutes. Special: The pellets drop like rain and make a loud racket, incurring a –2 penalty on Listen, Spot and Search checks. Hidden Crevasses Description: A seemingly solid area of ground, that hides hollow areas underneath. The ground breaks away, sending those above plummeting. Depth varies. Area of Effect: Varies. Typical hidden crevasse area spreads over a 400 × 400 square foot area. Damage Effect: When crossing an area with hidden crevasses, each target must make a percentile roll. Large and larger targets add 10% to the base percent of 10% chance of having the ground break under them. Reflex save to avoid falling. Check DC: Search reveals crevasse locations. Other checks to detect stonework may be used in place of a Search check. Special: These crevasses might be over areas of lava. High Pressure Wells Description: An invisible highly localized area of extremely high pressure. Area of Effect: Varies. Typically a 1000 × 1000 square foot area. Moves at 20 feet a round. Damage Effect: Creatures with 17 or less Constitution are subject to 2 points of Constitution ability burn from the pressure. This ability burn does not heal while in an area of high pressure. This ability burn stacks with the ability burn taken from pressure by creatures of 11 or less Constitution. Quake Description: Mostly as the spell earthquake, but extraordinary in origin. Area of Effect: Varies. Typically several miles in area. Duration: 1 round. Aftershocks 1d4 minutes later for half the DC modifier and half base damage. Shocking Ionized Fog Description: Area of Effect: Varies. Typical cloud spreads in 100-foot radius, 40 feet high. Moves 5 feet a round. Damage Effect: Electrical Discharge (Ex): All targets subject to 10% discharge chance per round, Reflex save for half damage. Duration: 1d4 × 10 minutes. Special: The shocking vapor obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. A creature 5 feet away has concealment (20% miss chance). Creatures farther away have total concealment (50% miss chance and the attacker cannot use sight to locate the target). A moderate wind (11+ mph), such as from a gust of wind spell, moves the fog 20 feet a round. A strong wind (21+ mph) moves the fog 40 feet in 1 round. A fireball, flame strike, or similar spell burns away the fog in the explosive or fiery spell’s area. A wall of fire burns away the fog in the area into which it deals damage. Thermal Wave Description: 50/50 chance of the temperature becoming warmer or colder. For temperatures that excede the normal written bounds Area of Effect: Varies. Typically a 1000 × 1000 square foot area. Moves at 10 feet a round. Damage Effect: Varies. Beyond Extreme temperature: Base DC increases to 20. Damage dice increase one step. Duration: 1d4 × 10 minutes. Volcanic Eruption Description: A volcanic eruption causes several various effects. See Lava Effects, Smoke Effects and Hailstorm. Volcanic Storm Description: Volcanic eruptions cause Hailstorms and Smoke Effects as well as heavy amounts of lightning bolts (or as Electrical Discharge below). Area of Effect: Area around and including the volcano. Damage Effect: Electrical Discharge (Ex): All targets subject to 10% discharge chance once per minute, Reflex save for half damage. Wind Storm Description: See Windstorms. Special: Windstorms automatically extinguish unprotected flames and have a 75% chance of blowing out protected flames, such as those of lanterns. Ranged weapon attacks are impossible, and even siege weapons have a –4 penalty on attack rolls. Listen checks are at a –8 penalty due to the howling of the wind. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Environment